


3/4 moment

by Storm_Clouds_and_Starshine



Category: DIgimon Story Cyber Sleuth - Fandom, Digimon Story Series | Digimon World Series
Genre: Drabble, Gen, I think?, Just dorks being dorks, Oops, arata and takumi are friends, because apparently, i'm allergic to making cyber sleuth content that doesn't mention rina, just. yknow. arata being a goof and such in this one, minor mention of shinomiya rina but not by name, takumi's friends with nokia and them too!!, this is how noble gets with v-tamer and taichi isnt it, this is p short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29893794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storm_Clouds_and_Starshine/pseuds/Storm_Clouds_and_Starshine
Summary: A small snapshot of Sanada Arata and Aiba Takumi relaxing for a few moments. Something stupid will most certainty be occurring afterwards, but not quite yet.
Relationships: Sanada Arata & Aiba Takumi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	3/4 moment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ForestsAndSunsets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForestsAndSunsets/gifts).



> The prompt:  
>  _"You wanna do something stupid?" "Sure." With anyone from the Cyber Sleuth cast._ (Given by [Noble](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForestsAndSunsets) via discord)
> 
> also known as here have a cyber sleuth drabble not related to the hyperlink text monstrosity of an au that's the miracles verse. whee!
> 
> i have a lot more drabbles on my tumblr but i don't remember if they're tagged correctly and like all of them are for v-tamer 01 so they'll get put on ao3,,, eventually

“You wanna do something stupid?”

  
  


Takumi blinked, hanging halfway off of the couch with a puzzle cube in his hand. On the other edge of the couch sat Arata, out of his jacket and weird jumpsuit-onesie-pajamas (Takumi had no idea  _ what _ the outfit was, but that one girl with the green hair from the other universe - Old Tokyo’s other universe, what was her name - had called it a onesie pajama outfit, and Takumi hadn’t been able to banish the thought) for once.

  
  


“Sure.” The red-haired teen answered, fiddling with the puzzle cube a bit. “Why not?”

  
  


Arata grinned then, a feral sort of grin that wouldn’t have looked out of place on the green-haired girl’s face, or on the face of Fei.

  
  


Takumi had a bad feeling that whatever the stupid thing was, it was going to be  _ very _ stupid.   
  


But, well. Takumi had done many stupid things in his life, so what was one more?

  
  


“So the plan is this. . .” Arata began, and Takumi let himself be pulled along into an adventure of idiocy.

**Author's Note:**

> the title doesn't mean anything and also you get to make up what the stupid thing that arata and takumi did


End file.
